


Shiro Ship Week 2018

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken up Shiro/Allura, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elementary AU, F/M, Flower Crowns, Joan Lance, Lance is really stressed, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Mentions of child neglect, Mild mention of a panic attack but not really a panic attack, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Punk Shiro, Sherlock Shiro, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of our favourite Black Paladin being loved (especially after the insanity that was S6, but no spoilers here, don't worry)Day 1 (6/24): Flowers (Shallura)Day 2 (6/25): Proposal (Shatt)Day 3 (6/26): Stars (Shalluratt)Day 4 (6/27): Amnesia (Shallura)Day 5 (6/28): AU (Shance)Day 6 (6/29): Bed-sharing (Shklance)Day 7 (6/30): Scars (Shance)





	1. To crown his princess

“This isn’t hard is it?” Shiro asked Lance as he followed him through the craft store to the large wall of silk flowers.

“Well I could teach you how to do it with wire, wood glue and nail polish but the only colours you wear are black and purple and your girlfriend wears a bit more pastels. And the idea of you buying bright pink nail polish is hilarious.” Lance said

It’s not that Shiro didn’t like bright colours. He just didn’t really like them on him, which included bright pastels. However, it was what Allura usually wore and he thought she looked stunning in them. Then again, Allura looked stunning in anything she wore.

“Here we are.” Lance wasn’t joking. The store’s flower wall was huge. “What are her favourite flowers again?”

“Stargazers, peony and lilacs.” He watched Lance pull out different flowers until he had an entire bouquet in one hand. “Do you think I need that much?”

Lance transferred the flowers into Shiro’s hands, “can’t hurt to be over prepared. Besides, if you do good, you can make her another one. All the flower crowns for your princess.” Lance teased. “Do you have pliers?”

Shiro shook his head. “Why do I even need them?”

“I know you’re strong, but you can’t break metal and plastic without hurting your hands. Gez, you and Keith are brothers. I know for a fact he’d try to do that.” Lance said, gesturing for Shiro to follow him.

Shiro wouldn’t admit to Lance that maybe he would have tried. But he’d never done this before.

Allura and Lance were similar in their love for Snapchat filters. Allura’s favourite was the flower crown and any picture Shiro would get from her usually involved them. He didn’t know if it was the light the filter added to the picture but his girlfriend just tended to look more regal than usual. Lance was right, Allura was a princess to him, which is why he had gotten the idea to make her a flower crown. He had no clue how to do it though, which is why he turned to Lance, hence why he was following him like a lost puppy around the craft store.

“Alright, flower tape and pliers. Pliers to cut the flowers from the bunches and the tape to tape down the pointy ends. Just a heads up, add too much and you’re going to make the circle smaller.”

“Right.” Shiro was starting to wonder if he could actually do this.

Apparently Lance could tell Shiro was feeling apprehensive because he patted Shiro’s shoulder and said, “Just call me when you feel confused.”

* * *

 

Shiro was happy to say he hadn’t called Lance too much. It was mostly the starting point he needed help with. They actually weren’t that bad, minus the amount of flower tape he’d used. He hoped Allura liked them, because it was a bit nerve wracking to know if she’d like them.

He had told her to meet him at the park. The closest park to them was almost always empty so it felt like their place. He was able to spot her sitting on a free swing and snuck up behind her, making her jump as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Before you turn around, can you stay facing front?”

“Why?” she asked

“Just please?” he asked. Allura did what he asked and he pulled the flower crowns from behind his back, placing one on her head.

Feeling something on her head, Allura’s hands went to feel what it was, turning to face Shiro. “What’s this?”

“Well, you always send me pictures with the flower crown filter and I thought I could make you one. Well, two actually.” Shiro handed Allura the other flower crown

“Oh Shiro, you didn’t have to. I didn’t even know you could do this.”

Holding onto the chain of Allura’s swing, Shiro shrugged and admitted, “I asked Lance for help mostly. I wasted a lot of flowers trying to do this.”

Allura got up and turned around and kissed Shiro. “I love this. Thank you. Who needs filters anymore? I’ve got something better. And you got all my favourite flowers.”

“Well anything for my princess.”

Allura put the other one onto Shiro’s head, pressing her lips against him. “As long as my prince is right by me, I don’t want anything else.”


	2. Lettuce Cantaloupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is whisking Shiro off to the beach for a date. What does this boy have planned?

It was a sunny day and Shiro couldn’t wait to spend time with his boyfriend. Usually between him and Matt, he’d be the one planning the dates, but this time Matt insisted he’d do it. Shiro gave in, interested to see what Matt had planned. His dork of a boyfriend tended to surprise him sometimes when it came to their dates. God he wanted to marry him.

He’d know Matt since high school. They’d both been on the student council, Shiro rising as president while Matt was the secretary and the one who would do any social media things for the group to keep their students informed. They became close friends, so when Matt didn’t come to school one day without any explanation, Shiro was concerned. Turns out, Matt had gotten into a fight with his little sister’s school bully for messing with her.

“You got into a fight with a kid in middle school?” Shiro asked, taking in the bruises on Matt’s face

“He was messing with my sister and being a bully. What was I supposed to do? It was kinda worth it though; she punched him so hard in the nose for trying to hurt me.” Matt said, looking proud of what his little sister accomplished.

It was right there and then that Shiro realised he really liked Matt. He asked him out a week after.

“If I knew this would get me to go out with you, I would have tried beating up that bully ages ago.” Matt said after agreeing.

Their colleges were an hour away from each other and they made time to see each other. Then there was Shiro’s accident. On a bus ride back to campus after break, where Matt stayed because of an internship, a collision and pile up had his arm pinned and by the time rescuers were able to get to him, they weren’t sure if they could save his arm. They tried but in the end, they had to amputate it. His parents had friends who could help them get a prosthetic but the rehab to get used to it was hard. Matt was there and when Shiro would get frustrated and angry and snap at him, Matt would just look him in the eye, reminding him Shiro could say whatever he wanted but Shiro realised he liked him because he got into a fight with a middle schooler. He wasn’t going to give up that easily. Not that he couldn’t tell there were times Matt felt close to breaking, there was, but Matt stuck through it and Shiro was able to finally feel like he accomplished when he was able to link his prosthetic fingers though Matt’s and not squeeze too hard.

The continuing trek had been hard, but Matt stuck with him and Shiro couldn’t be more grateful. Shiro loved Matt more than anything and he wanted to be with him forever. The thought of proposing was terrifying. He hadn’t even gone shopping for a ring, but he had gotten Katie, Matt’s sister, to give her blessing. He wanted to do it, and he wanted to do it soon. Maybe he could get Allura or Katie to go shopping with him sometime when Matt was busy.

His phone started buzzing from where it sat on his bed as he finished putting his gauges in his ear, waking up Hime, his therapy cat, from her nap. Her blue and grey eyes looked at the phone in disgust for waking her up, leaving Shiro to laugh at her.

“Come on missy, Matt’s here.” He said, checking his phone to see if he was right. And he was, Matt had texted to say he was downstairs and awaiting his buff boyfriend’s presence.

Hime let out a large yawn, showing off all her teeth, before shaking her head and getting up and shaking again, her therapy cat vest falling back into place. Her leash in his jacket pocket, he scooped Hime up and locking the door behind him, took the elevator downstairs to where Matt’s car was.

“Hi.” Shiro greeted through the window as he opened the door. He noticed that Matt had pulled his hair up instead of leaving it out like he usually would, which Shiro loved. “Your hair is up.” Shiro pointed out as he pressed a kiss onto Matt’s lips.

“We’re going to be in the sun so I thought, why not? Hi princess.” Matt greeted Hime with scratched under the chin, turning her into a purr ball of black fun in Shiro’s arms.

“Where are we going? You said dress comfy.” Shiro asked as he put Hime on his lap so he could put his seatbelt on.

“We’re going to the beach! Oh don’t gimme that look.” Matt said

It’s not that Shiro didn’t mind the beach it was just, it meant staying in the sun, getting hotter, having to take his jacket off. With his prosthetic arm. He didn’t like the stares he’d get from people when they saw his metal arm.

“I’ve scoped out a secluded part of the beach for us to go to. Don’t worry. Anyone who tries to even make you feel uncomfortable, I’ll beat them up for you.”

Shiro laughed at that. “My hero.” He joked as Matt pulled back into the street and drove them to the beach. They talked on the drive over, Hime deciding to climb on the dashboard halfway there and walk over the climb down the wheel and into Matt’s lap. Finally they reached the beach and Matt drove along until the amount of people on the sand dwindled and Matt pulled off to the side and parked. From what Shiro could see, there weren’t any people and the strip of sand and the side of the mountain provided shade.

“Come on, time’s a wasting. Grab the basket out of the trunk.” Matt instructed as he opened the trunk and climbed out of the car, Hime in his arms.

Shiro did as he was told; grabbing the galaxy blanket that was also in the trunk because he knew Matt would have forgotten to put one in the basket. Matt was by the water, dangling Hime so that her back paws almost touched the water. Hime was obsessed with water, so Shiro wasn’t worried and watched as he found a spot he was happy with and tried spreading the blanket without him, but didn’t succeed.

“I’m coming.” Matt said, seeing his boyfriend struggle. He sat Hime on the basket and helped Shiro spread the blanket out before they sat down. “Best view ever.” Matt said, watching Shiro pull his jacket off.

“Hmm? Oh, you meant me.”

“Hell yeah I did.” Matt said, not even looking sorry.

“You’re such a nerd.” Shiro said as he pulled Hime out of the basket and set her down between them where she loafed and started dozing off, eager to finish her nap from earlier. Shiro put his hands behind himself and leaned his head back to take the sunrays in. “this is nice. I like this.

“I like you.” Matt said

“Your instantiable aren’t you?” Shiro said

“Only for you. Pass me the basket.”

“Are you hungry already?” Shiro asked, picking it up and passing it over to Matt.

“A little? Aren’t you?” Shiro shook his head. “What about thirsty?”

Shiro shrugged, “I guess.”

“Cool. Oh hold this for me?” Shiro held out his hand and instead of a container or something, he was handed a small blue velvet box.

Shiro stared at the box and then at Matt who looked at him expectantly, like he wanted him to open it, so he did. The ring that sat inside was a platinum silver ring with a strip of what looked like onyx going around.

“Matt…?” he looked up to see Matt holding…a head of lettuce?

“Lettuce get married since we cantaloupe.” And the little brat, that boyfriend – fiancé now really, but he’d get to that in a second – that nerd of his pulled out a cantaloupe.

“I hate you.”

“Is that a yes, because I’ve got another joke if I moved way to fast.” Matt said, looking a bit scared

“Oh my god, yes you idiot. Of course I’ll marry you. Now but those things down and get over here so I can kiss you.”

Matt was quick to drop the orbs and lean over and wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck so he could kiss him. They could feel Hime moving from between them, but they didn’t care. They were too busy being happy with their news.

“I was going to go buy a ring for you this week.” Shiro said when they parted long enough for him to speak before diving back in again.

“You can still do it. I need something to show off.” Matt said

Shiro smiled into their next kiss, “nerd.”

“You’re marrying this nerd.”

“Yes I certainly am.”


	3. Gazing with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shiro have noticed a certain white haired girlfriend of their's disappearing everynight. When they find out where to, they join and ask why she comes to gaze up into the sky

Shiro closed the door to the closet as he shifted the blankets in his hand. Matt was still in the kitchen from the sounds of it making hot chocolate. Allura was technically still missing from the cabin but they knew where she was.

Matt’s parents had allowed him to come with his two partners to spend the weekend at their family cabin. It was supposed to be a couple weekend with Keith and his boyfriend Lance, Hunk and his girlfriend Shay and Pidge and her own partner Tai but those plans changed. Lance’s parents invited him and Keith to the beach and seeing how Keith never really met Lance’s family, Keith agreed. Shay’s brother gave his sister tickets to a food festival so that took Hunk and Shay away. Pidge and Tai had gotten into an argument and Pidge wasn’t one for outdoors so she wanted to try solving the issues away from nature. In the end, it was just the three of them in a rather large cabin.

Shiro and Allura had taken hikes and Matt would get Allura to watch old Brue Lee movies with him later at night while Shiro cooked, because god knew Matt and Allura couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen. Without all the other couples there, there was no need to fight over which couple got the master with the king sized bed. They’d squeezed themselves on smaller beds but it was nice to have the option to cuddle if wanted and not needed so you didn’t end up on the floor.

They had realised Allura missing from bed on the first night and when she eventually came back into the room, she was cold to the touch. It got cold up where the cabin was and Shiro was surprised there weren’t ice crystals in Allura’s already white hair. She hadn’t said where she was but she had been fiddling with her star necklace her father had given her before he passed so Matt and Shiro had a bit of a guess. With them so far from city lights, stargazing was the easiest thing to do there. The next night she disappeared, they looked around for where they thought she could be and had been able to find the window she crawled out of to sit on the roof. So they decided to make sure she didn’t come back to them close to being an ice queen. He met up with Matt who held a large thermos of hot chocolate, by the window where they could see Allura sitting near the flat part of the roof. Shiro climbed out first and as he got closer, shook the blanket out and draped it around Allura’s shoulders.

“You’re going to get sick if you keep coming out here in just your pyjamas.” Shiro said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

“Technically speaking, it’s just one of your dress shirts.” Matt pointed out as he sat himself down on Allura’s other side.

“You wear his shirts too.” Allura reminded

“Yeah, inside. As you can see, I stole one of his sweaters so I’m actually warm.” Matt said pulling at the grey sweater he was wearing. It was much bigger on his frame. A cold breeze passed, which made Matt shiver.

“Yes, you’re completely warm. Come here.” Allura demanded, holding out one side of the blanket open, which Matt immediately moved into. “Don’t start telling me off if you can follow your own statements.”

“Oh shush, I could have just wanted an excuse to cuddle with you, ever think of that?”

“Matt, you never look for an excuse, you just do it.” Shiro said, pointing out the flaw in Matt’s attempted plan.

Matt was silent before he shushed Shiro, obviously not in the mood to try and defend himself anymore.

“So stargazing?” Shiro asked, deciding to spare Matt.

“My father and I would do it as much as we could. Our own vacation home was so far from the city lights it was never a problem to see all the stars. Even as a man of science, he always loved the myths and mysteries of the stars.” Allura said, looking back up at the sky

Looking up at the sky that was painted with the many stars, Shiro couldn’t help but agree. He grew up on the different legends of how stars and constellations came to be, the history buff in him looking at all the different ways different cultures would talk about the stars. He could see how Allura’s father could fall for them.

“I wish we still had Pidge’s telescope. Dad got her one for her birthday before we came up here for spring break. Unfortunately an attack of mosquitos caused her to knock it off the roof. Mom was so mad and Pidge just disliked nature more, but it did give her an excuse to finally go visit the university planetarium where she got to use the telescope there.” Matt said

“I’ve always taken any chance I can get to come see the stars. I do tend to disappear like this.” Allura said, sounding apologetic

“How about we come join you then? If its ok with you, I’m sure your dad had some interesting stories about the stars.” Shiro suggested

“He did. The things he’d come up with to tell me.”

“We’re listening.” Shiro said

“Yeah, I mean any guy who’s made his daughter as enchanting as the stars has to know what he’s talking about.” 

“Matt!”

“What, it’s the truth.”


	4. I can never forget how I feel for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Shiro and Allura being broken up wasn't hell enough, he said the wrong name of who he thought the girl he was dating was. Lance is going to talk to some sense into that boy, amnesia or not

"We’re going to get into so much trouble.” Keith said, taking the cookies and cream ice cream cone from the vender, still waiting to get his mixed berries ice cream. Lance had already started on his salted caramel ice cream and he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Calm down will you? Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You do realise that when Allura’s dad finds out we snuck a guy with amnesia out of the hospital, he’ll never let any of us go and visit him.”

“Oh come on Keith, he was suffocating in there, plus with all the pressure they put on him to do his memory rehab, he was going insane.” Lance said trying to calm Keith down, but all it did was remind him of something

“That reminds me. What did you say to him?” Lance gave him that fake innocent look he’d seen too many times. Many of those times being when Lance was getting him in trouble with all the teachers who didn’t like him. He wasn’t fooled for a second. “Last night, you went to him when you were with Allura visiting him. Allura’s dad dropped her off at school again, her face still streaming with tears and then you come in not that much later, seeing pissed off and guilty. Next thing we know, you get a call that Shiro, who mind you doesn’t even remember any of us, is asking for you and he said you told him something last night. You know, Shiro? Guy whose head trauma caused him to go into a coma and when he woke up didn’t even recognise us or remember anything about his life?”

“He recognised you.” Lance pointed out

“Barely. He doesn’t even know why he recognises me. But according to what the nurse told us, last night he had to be sedated because he regained memories of his dead brother and wouldn’t calm down and I know it has something to do with what you told him. Didn’t the doctor say to let his memories come back naturally? What were you thinking?”

Looking annoyed Lance, who’d been looking away from Keith while being questioned faced him again. “What was I supposed to do? Do you know why Allura came back to school in tears? Because while Allura was the only person Shiro would see, he doesn’t even remember her and yesterday he said he remembered having a girlfriend and you want to know that name he said? Do you? He said Roxanne, you know the little skank who pretty much manipulated Shiro into thinking he slept with her after she got him stone cold drunk to where he passed out and ruined Shiro and Allura’s relationship?”

“But he doesn’t like Roxanne.”

“It doesn’t matter! Allura found out after Shiro was in a coma that the thing Shiro was trying to talk to her about was that he never slept with Roxanne and that he was able to finally get rid of her and he wanted to beg for forgiveness. How would you feel if what’s happening to them happened to us and instead of recognising you as my boyfriend, I said I was dating Nyma or something?”

Keith was starting to understand a bit, “I’d be upset.”

“I got so mad for Allura because she was too busy being heartbroken by the guy who always had a hold on her heart. Shiro was ready to run away and just give up and move back to his hometown and I wasn’t going to let him do that, so…I told him the reason he was even in Altea when his mom lived in Garrison.”

“You explicitly told him that his brother died and he came here trying to find the one responsible?” Keith laid out

Lance nodded. “I might have also mentioned that him running away made him a coward, something his brother regretted being. I mean, that’s at least what Shiro told us.”

“Lance.” Keith said, sounding disappointed

“I know it wasn’t the best thing, but I was pissed off ok? For Allura and at him for just giving up. The Shiro I know doesn’t give up so easily, no matter how hard things are. I mean look at what he tried to accomplish when Allura was still mad at him after she found out the Shiro, you know ‘cheated’ on her. He didn’t stop trying to earn Allura’s forgiveness even after he found out the truth.”

“Ok fine, I get that, but Lance, you can’t do things like that. What if him knowing about his brother’s death made things worse?”

“But they weren’t so it’s fine. He wants to try to remember now, shouldn’t we just focus on that?”

Keith sighed. Lance was right. They had to focus on Shiro wanting to remember instead of feeling frustrated and giving up. He didn’t like how they’d gotten to this point, but they were here and Shiro wanted help. Who was he to try and push his best friend’s pleas away?

“Alright, let’s get this over with. Finally!” Keith was finally handed his ice cream and rushed to get Shiro’s melting one over the monochromatic haired boy. Since his coma, his hair was longer but the day when Lance had spilled to Shiro about his brother Ryou, he had gotten the nurses to cut it. His white fringe was pinned back, keeping it out of his face. “Here.”

Shiro took the cone from Keith, quick to lick any melting streams away. “Thanks.”

“Alright, so. You said you wanted us to help you, so what do you want to know?” Lance asked, sitting on the grass in front of Shiro’s wheelchair. They had snuck Shiro out of the hospital and ended up at the park, which seemed like a calm place to relax.

“Well, this morning, before I asked for you, I was sorting through all the memoires I remembered and then I remembered something new. Something that didn’t have to do with my brother. It was Allura. She wasn’t wearing those pink marks on her face and her hair was really curly, not straight and in space buns like she has it now. I was looking at her and I think she was staring at me too. We started walking towards each other but we passed each other and I looked over my shoulder and she was looking back at me and I think she was blushing.”

Keith and Lance stared at Shiro. He actually remembered Allura, which was kinda horrible considering how he had upset Allura the day before.

“Then why the hell did you say your girlfriend was Roxanne!” Lance yelled

Shiro leaned away, seeming surprised at Lance’s anger. “Well, it was the only female name I could remember that held emotion to it.”

“Emotion?!”

“Lance, calm down.” Keith said. “I’m sure Shiro can tell us why.”

“Well, I don’t know if the relationship was very good because when I remembered the name I felt angry, upset and like I had made a mistake.”

“Damn right you should feel that way! She’s the farthest thing from your girlfriend but she sure ruined your relationship. You just took so long to find out she was manipulating you.” Lance yelled

“Lance!”

“What? It because of what he said that had Allura upset yesterday. Shiro, be honest, why is it that you only really allow Allura in when we all come to visit you?”

“Uhh, umm, well…she was the first person I saw when I woke up and she was really pretty. She seemed like she wanted to help me but at the same time, it was so obvious she was hurting and I hated that for some reason. I didn’t want her to hurt. She had this smile on her face when I told her I might remember the name of my girlfriend and it seemed like the first real smile I got from her.”

“Ok,” Lance said stuffing the last of his cone in his mouth and sitting up on his knees to cage Shiro in onto the chair, not like he was really going anywhere. His legs still felt weak. “Listen to me very carefully. Allura was your girlfriend. The only reason you’re not dating and it’s not because of the coma, is because of Roxanne. She wanted you and wouldn’t take no for an answer because she thought she was better for you, which she isn’t, so she lied and manipulated you and made you and Allura break up.”

“Lance, should you really be telling him this?” Keith asked

“He wanted the truth, so I’m telling it to him.”

“Does,” Shiro asked, “Allura hate me?”

“She doesn’t hate you. She was just trying to get over you before you went into a coma because she’s still head over heels for you and she thought you were with Roxanne. She feels horrible that she didn’t listen to you and she was waiting for you to wake up so she could ask you to forgive her.”

“But it wasn’t her fault.” Shiro said.

“No, you two were just played by a girl who’d been spoiled her whole life.” Lance said

“Ironic when you look at Allura.” Keith threw in

“Yeah, but at least Allura knows she’s spoiled and tries using her resources to help everyone else. Roxanne just tried to worm herself into where she didn’t belong.” Lance said

“Do you think I have a chance with her again? It sounds like I put her through a lot.”

“Do you want a chance to be with her a make things right, even if you don’t have a ton of memories with her?” Lance asked, smiling when Shiro nodded his head, “then there you go. She might resist a bit but if you show her that Roxanne means nothing to you, she might try with you, ok?”

Shiro nodded and just then, Keith noticed a police car, an ambulance and a very familiar sports car pulling up beside the park

“Oh fuck, they found us.” Keith said as Alfor stepped out of his car, eyes immediately finding the group. He was not happy.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you were so stupid! What if something happened to him?” Allura yelled at Keith and Lance as they sat in the classroom waiting for their teacher to arrive. 

Lance, who had been sitting in Keith’s lap and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck pulled away, giving Allura an exasperated look. “Alright, we get it. We got the same lecture from your dad yesterday. Honestly if you were so worried, you should have come with me like I asked you to.”

Allura stilled, remembering the reason she disagreed. “He didn’t ask for me.”

“Right, like Shiro would say no to talking to pretty much the only girl he always lets in his room.” Lance said, wanting Allura to understand but knowing until Shiro talked to her, that wasn’t going to happen. Only problem was after their little escape trip, Lance had a feeling they wouldn’t be allowed to visit anymore.

“Alright, to your seats everyone. McClain, Kogane, this is not your living room, there are more than enough seats, separate.” Their English teacher demanded as she walked in. Lance let out a whine of disagreement but moved when he was given a glare by the teacher. Everyone else moved to their seats, Allura moving to the back of the class to sit in Shiro’s seat. 

She knew she was making herself hurt more but she couldn’t help it. Even when they had broken up her heart still belonged to him. No one could even begin to compare. When she found out they had been played by Roxanne, she wanted nothing more than to breakdown for hurting him and ignoring him. Maybe if she had talked to him, it would be her name that left his lips and not Roxanne. Just as their teacher was about to start her class, a familiar person came to the door and knocked on it to get the teachers attention.

“Excuse me, I have another one of your students.” Her father said.

“But Lotor was given permission not to be here.” Her teacher said. Allura thought there had been a certain annoyance missing.

“Not Lotor ma’am.” Her father disappeared and Allura’s heart stuttered because she had a sure feeling as to who it would be. She was right when a familiar teen with the silver prosthetic that she would always make sure to hold on to so he’d know she loved him all being wheeled in a wheelchair by her father.

“Shiro!” the entire class seemed to explode as they all rushed from their seats and moved closer to him, effectively blocking him from view.

Allura still sat in the back in what had been and now was once again, his seat. He was out of the hospital, so he’d be around now. And this was a boarding school essentially so Allura wouldn’t be able to escape him and she barely spent any time in her new home and it always that somehow they would always find each other so easily, which back when before Roxanne came into their lives, would mean she’d go and demand cuddles and kisses from Shiro, that he’d happily give. They might have been the school’s mushy couple but all Allura saw them as was a couple who were truly in love. And Roxanne ruined that. Allura was still in love with Shiro but she still hurt from the lies she’d been told. Now with Shiro trying to regain his memories, Allura wanted to fix things, but he said he remembered Roxanne as his girlfriend. What if…what if he never remembered her? What if their struggles and triumphs as a couple and as two people who worked together were lost forever?

“Allura?” she looked up to see her father come near, the crowd of people still surrounding Shiro. “Why aren’t you greeting Shiro?”

“Oh, um…” What could she say? The guy who I’m still in love with said the name of the girl who broke us apart as his girlfriend and I couldn’t take it? “I didn’t want to crowd him. What’s he doing here?”

Alfor sighed, “Well after your friends kidnapped him yesterday, he made it very clear he asked them too, hence why they weren’t arrested by the police. He practically begged me to get him out of the hospital and then played the son card.” Alfor loved Shiro like a son, part of the reason Shiro’s mother had Alfor listed as his guardian with the school and while Shiro’s mother was stuck in Garrison with her high blood pressure keeping her from traveling, Alfor was taking care of everything at the hospital. “So with the doctor’s permission, we decided to let him go back into his normal schedule. Since most of his life was here at school and with all of you, he thinks it might help trigger more memories.”

“More?”

“Apparently he regained memories about his brother, some about his family but it was mostly his brother.”

“As in Ryou, his dead brother?” Allura looked over to where she could see Lance’s blue streaked brown hair. Why did she have the feeling he had something to do with that, especially after she ran to him crying and he told her to go ahead while he talked to Shiro?

“I think it would do him good for him to be around people who know him and his story so, Allura, I was wondering if you’d stay with him as much as possible.”

Allura looked at her father pleadingly, “daddy no.”

“Daddy yes. He always asks for you Allura. I think it would help him and keep him calm.”

Allura sighed. She could tell she didn’t have a choice. Besides, how would she be able to avoid him here? Ask any students and you could find out their location. “Alright.”

“Allura!” she looked over to see Lance squeezing himself out of the crowd and over to her, “Shiro’s asking for you, come on.”

He always seemed to be asking for her. Did he want her around? Did he trust her? Was it like when they first met all over again and he was getting feelings for her? If it was, then why Roxanne’s name? Before she knew it, she was in front of him, staring down at him instead of looking up like she usually would but the look on his face when he realised Allura was in front of him, god it was like they were dating all over again and he’d see her coming into the dining room for breakfast or he’d see her across the hallway. He was happy to see her and she could tell. He couldn’t even remember her now and he still had that look. It was so hard to get over and forget him when he looked at her like that.

“hi.” He said with that smile

“Hello.”

“I missed you yesterday. I thought you’d be there.” Shiro said, looking at Allura, trying to get her to look at him but she kept her gaze away

“You were asking for Lance so I didn’t think I was invited.”

“But you’re always invited. I like being around you.”

Allura finally looked Shiro while all their classmates burst into, “Aww.”

“Ok, that’s enough! Back to your seats. Mr. Shirogane, we’re planning on doing s class study for the upcoming test but I want to work with you separately but you’re free to stay here if you want.” The teacher said

“Is it ok if I talk to Allura for a few minutes? I promise I’ll send her right back.”

The teacher sighed, waving her hand. While the other students went back to their seats, Shiro was able to maneuverer the wheelchair out of the classroom and Allura followed. She saw her father leave as well but he mentioned getting Shiro’s bag before heading to the entrance leaving her and Shiro essentially alone.

“So about what happened the last time I saw you.”

“What about it?” Allura asked, not wanting to get into why she’d left.

“When you asked me who I thought my girlfriend was, I said Roxanne.”

“I remember.” How could she forget?

“But it was the only name that I could remember that held emotion with it. I was trying to tell you I didn’t think it was a good relationship because the emotions I had were anger and upset and like I had been used.” Allura looked at Shiro. “But I made you upset and you ran away.”

“Did you really feel that when you said Roxanne’s name?” 

Shiro nodded, “I may not remember much, but shouldn’t talking about your girlfriend make you feel happy? Talking about her as my girlfriend makes me feel like I’m missing something.”

“me, you’re missing me.” is what Allura wanted to say, instead, with her heart slowly filling with hope again, said, “well I guess we have to fix that and that means helping you regain your memories.”

“Yeah. I want to try now, because there’s someone I want to remember really badly.” Shiro said, that love filled look he’d give Allura unconsciously coming onto his face


	5. College fairy of calming anxity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't know what he's going to do. He knows he's gonna fail this class. He's gonna fail school. He's gonna disappoint his parents. However a new familiar face is there to calm him down

Lance hated this. He was going to fail this class and he was going to lose his scholarship. He was going to drop out of school. His dad would say it was ok, but his dad didn’t get to finish college when he was his age so of course he’d feel disappointed. And oh god, his mother. She got a loan because as hard as Lance tried, his job couldn’t cover what the scholarship didn’t cover and if he left he was going to be wasting all her money. His friends, who were doing such much better then him, were going to see he wasn’t good at all and they were going to leave him and he was going to be all alone and he couldn’t do this!

Lance wiped at the consciously falling tears that kept falling not seeing someone walk into the dorm’s lounge before walking out again. He’d given up on trying to wipe his tears and collapsed on his books not yet sobbing but he was getting there. Anyone who passed the lounge would hear his messy crying and his sniffling and either look for the source or walk away faster. Lance did hear the sounds of someone entering the lounge over his crying, so when he heard the sound of something being put on the table near him, he lifted his head and saw a coffee mug that was covered in pictures of the cat from Emily the Strange. He looked up to see a guy kneeling next to him. He recognised him from floor meetings. He was friends with the RA Matt, if him being in his room when Lance came to complain about his sex crazed neighbours was any indication. He had a scar on the bridge of his nose and usually his white fringe would be flopping in his face but this time around he had it pulled back with hairpins. His grey eyes were gentle as he stared at Lance.

“I brought you some hot chocolate.” He said pointing to the cup. Lance was surprised he didn’t notice the drink, even if it was mostly covered with marshmallows. “My dad usually makes me some when I’m feeling upset. You looked like you needed it.”

Lance blinked his watery eyes at him. He didn’t really know this guy and he didn’t really know him but here he was, attempting to make him better. He sniffed again, wiping away his tears and pulled the mug closer, not drinking it but taking comfort in the warmth. 

Now that he was off the book, the guy took a peek at the front of it. “Micro-biology? What’s your major?”

Lance sniffed again, wiping at his nose, “marine biology. It was the only science available that would get me to my credit limit for my scholarship and fit my schedule.”

“That’s a huge jump. Couldn’t you talk to finical aid about how it couldn’t be fit into your schedule?”

Lance shook his head. “They said I waited too long but some of my classes’ dates got changed and once I figured out everything it was the only science I could take.”

“If you didn’t hit your limit, what would they do about your scholarship?” the guy asked

“They said they’d reduce the coverage, which isn’t even fair. It’s not my fault the dates got so messed up. Ugg, I’m so stressed and so behind, I’m not going to be able to catch up and I’m going to be so lost and…” Lance could feel the tears building up again.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok. You’re ok. You have every right to be frustrated and they shouldn’t have done that.” The guy said, rubbing Lance’s back. “You’re not going to fail ok?”

“What am I going to do then? I’m so lost and there aren’t any other classes I can take to reach me to my credit limit.”

“How many credits is this class?”

“5.” Lance moaned, wanting to burst into tears but the comfort he was getting was stopping them

“Is there any chance you could drop this and take two classes to add up to the 5 credits?” the guy asked

“What would I take? I needed to get all my core classes out of the way or it’d be too hard to fit in my internship next semester.” Lance asked

“If you have a pretty free day on Friday, I take Calligraphy and Astrological History.”

“Astrological history?” Lance asked. He’d never heard of the class before

“It’s kinda like Astronomy but we also focus on the different histories behind everything from all the different cultures. It’s a 4 credit class and it’s small so our teacher is really good at helping you if you feel lost.”

That sounded like an interesting class. Lance moved his books around and unearthed his laptop, pulling it closer as he finally took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Mmm, is there caramel in here?”

“I know it sounds weird but my dad would go to the local candy shop in town and buy their freshly made caramels and put them in his hot drinks. It’s the only way I was able to drink coffee at first.”

Lance snorted actually starting to feel a bit better now. “Um, I don’t think I ever introduced myself. I’m Lance.”

The guy shook his hand, giving him this smile that Lance was starting to like. It made him feel calm and god knew he needed to be right now. “I’m Shiro. You’ve come into Matt’s room to complain about your neighbours?”

“She’s always bringing over her boyfriend who stays the night and she moans so fucking loud.” Lance muttered as he put his cup to the side and pulled up the student site to access his schedule. His Fridays were pretty free except for the long seminar class. He looked up the classes Shiro mentioned, blinking in surprise. They, somehow, fit. He’d have like 5 minutes to get from one class to another and their campus was pretty sizeable but…he could do it. He enjoyed the seminar class; he was passing that one just fine. His Friday would become his busiest day but compared to what he was suffering through with micro-biology, it was better. “Is the work load heavy with the other classes?” Lance asked

Shiro shook his head. “For Calligraphy, you could honestly finish your work and homework in the time of class with recommended breaks. Astrological history is a lot of presentations judging from the syllabus and quizzes. They’re not hard as long as you pay attention. So how about it, wanna give it a try?”

Lance nodded. It would work out so much better and he wouldn’t feel so stressed. “Yeah. I’m gonna e-mail my advisor so I can get the paperwork in because the drop week ended last week.”

“True, but you’re still kinda early. Most students wait till halfway through the semester to switch it. Plus I’m in those classes so I can help you with anything.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. How about so you don’t burst into tears having to do this again, we go put all this away and then go raid Matt’s room for snacks.”

“Can you even do that?” Lance asked closing his laptop after he quickly sent the e-mail.

Shiro shrugged not even looking sorry, “he shouldn’t have given me a key then. Come on, I’ll take the blame if we get in trouble, though to be honest, Matt’ll just feel guilty two seconds after and rip up the documentation.”


	6. Best sleep with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is taking a much needed nap and slowly his boyfriends come join him

Shiro yawned. He was drained. Fight after fight and so many meetings with so many heads of planets with the Princess. Along with all the sessions he did with the Black Lion to make their bond stronger, Shiro felt like he was running on fumes. He hadn’t felt like that since Garrison. Being a slave to the Empire didn’t count, that was a whole different type of tired. Back at the Garrison where he was a TA as well as finishing his own classes and making sure his boyfriend kept out of trouble. There were times were he could relax with Keith but as Kerberos started coming closer, their days together became less. Then he was captured by a purple tyrant.

Being reunited with Keith meant meeting Pidge – again – Hunk and Lance. He knew of Lance. He had been a contender for the Fighter Pilot program but Iverson cut him from the list. When he finally got to know him, he saw that Lance was flirtatious but caring. Seeing Lance unconscious after he saved Coran when the castle was taken over hurt. He didn’t want anyone on his team getting hurt. It was after the events on the Balmera he started finding Lance and getting him to open up more. He found out that Shiro being out at the Garrison gave him to courage to tell his parents he was bi. The more Lance opened up, the more he was starting to fall. He hadn’t realised that Keith had been battling with feelings for Lance since Garrison, always seeing the loud and kind hearted cadet whose pokes and prods would send him wanting to do better. After they were all separated with the corrupted wormhole, they talked about it and agreed to ask Lance. Lance hadn’t believed that they wanted a chance with him at first but that changed the more Keith and Shiro paid attention to him, showing him love. 

It was only recently that they had all started sleeping in the same bed. Shiro didn’t sleep for very long even back at the Garrison so he and Keith didn’t spend much time cuddling in bed. Lance on the other hand was a completely different story. Whether they were awake or not, Lance was on them. Arm over Keith’s shoulder, arms around Shiro’s waist, tucking his chin on Shiro’s shoulder if he was low enough, draping himself on Keith’s back. Lance was cuddly and Keith got most of it if they slept in the same bed, Shiro was still catching up now that they all had their own room. 

Unfortunately, right now he’d be alone on his nap endeavours. Keith was holed up in the training room with a few of the members of The Blade and Lance was with Hunk and the Princess learning about diplomacy. Shiro was free for once and he was going to take advantage because god, he was tired.

Shiro only really pulled his shoes and vest off before flopping on the bed, grabbing the closest pillow to cuddle in his arms and stuff his face in. it smelt like cinnamon and pine, so it had been Keith’s pillow. It smelt nice. Lance also smelt nice. He could probably reach and grab a Lance pillow but his body was feeling heavier and he heard Black purring in his mind, telling him to go to sleep. Black was never wrong so he relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

When he’d been offered the chance to train with some of the members of The Blade of Mamora, Keith jumped at the chance. He wasn’t used to being beaten so quickly by those he knew were better fighters than him. He usually lasted longer than that. Plus he wanted to know their sword fighting styles. After hearing how his dagger could turn into a sword, the other Paladins, minus Shiro because he was mature, bugged him about becoming a full ‘Zuko’ and fighting with two swords. Shiro, the mature one, pointed out that since he was ambidextrous, using two swords wouldn’t actually be too hard for him if he practised and with a few of the members actually using dual blades, he took the chance to actually learn. Shiro had taught him kendo, which he used to help him learn to fight with his bayard, and Shiro was a much more patient teacher. These guys were brutal. Everything hurt and the shower he’d taken in the changing rooms of the training room hadn’t lasted long enough. he knew he could take another when he got back to his room, but he’d rather a massage right now. Maybe if Lance wasn’t tired after his diplomacy teachings he could get him to give him one.

If anyone had told him he’d be dating Lance McClain while fighting a space war, he’d look at them with utter confusion, because he’d be dating Takashi Shirogane and be on his way to being a fighter pilot but here he was. He wouldn’t, well actually he would deny that he was gaining feelings for Lance while at Garrison. He had Shiro and thought that was all he needed but his eyes kept going over to that bright smile and word that kept pushing for him to answer back with actions. Being in space just made it even harder to ignore. When he and Shiro had been stranded, he brought it up with him while waiting to be found, he was surprised Shiro was feeling similarly. It took a lot of prodding from Shiro for him to admit it but he actually liked Lance, liked to the point of wanting to try dating him. he was glad it worked out because when he needed someone who could be his right hand like he was to Shiro, he knew he could count on Lance. plus Lance made a nice pillow on the nights Shiro didn’t go to sleep.

He opened the door to his room spotting a large body already on the bed. Shiro was passed out, his head on top of Keith’s pillow. God knew Shiro needed sleep. Honestly a nap sounded right up his ally. It would distract him from his aching body. He pulled his armour off, leaving him in his black bodysuit and climbed over Shiro so he’d be near the wall. He tugged the blue pillow over, dropping down to be filled with the sea salt scent Lance always had on him no matter what. He moved so he could be closer to Shiro before all the aches took over and he drifted off.

* * *

 

Lance stretched as he left the control room after his lesson with Hunk in diplomacy. Allura and Coran sure liked to go on and on. He felt like he was back at the Garrison trying to pay attention in class but getting so bored, or distracted depending on who was in the room. Lance had the class that Shiro TA-ed in and he could stare at Shiro for days. If Keith was in his class, he’d be slightly less distracted than with Shiro but his attention would always aim to the back of that head, almost unable to look away. Being up in space made it harder. How was he supposed to know he’d start crushing on the two guys who’d always get his attention? When they approached him about getting together, he didn’t believe them at first. Why him? what was so special about him? they did their best to show him what as they got closer and figured out their relationship. It felt nice actually. They hadn’t complained about how he was always on them, touching them in some way. Shiro liked the extra touching when he seemed stressed and Keith unconsciously melted into it. He felt like he didn’t have to compete to show that he meant something. Shiro was getting better at noticing and Keith would just blatantly call him out on it but honestly it was something Lance was happy with.

When they got their own room, Lance was nervous they wouldn’t want him snuggling so close but Keith took to it easily and Shiro seemed to sleep longer. They never tried to get him off in the middle of sleeping either like any past relationships would.

He opened the door to their room and found Keith and Shiro asleep together on the bed. He could tell they were tired from the pile of clothes, shoes and armour on the floor. Usually he’d wake them up to get them to clean up their mess but honestly a nap sounded nice right about now. He saw Keith had stolen his pillow and Shiro stole Keith’s so Lance pulled Shiro’s pillow close as he climbed on the bed and wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist, pasting himself onto Shiro’s back. he was surprised when Shiro went searching for his hand, falling back asleep when their fingers were laced together.

* * *

 

“This is wrong.” Hunk said, as Pidge took as many pictuers of Shiro, Lance and Keith curled up in a pile asleep together.

“Who cares? Besides, Lance will be begging me for the pictures later so I’m not doing any damage. Now shush before they wake up.”


	7. I love you, you and your scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had been tricked by Shiro into meeting someone pretending to be Tadashi Shirogane, but it seems that man knows more about Shiro than his actual father, and Lance needs to know something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by season 1 episode 6t for Elementary, the TV show

Lance woke up to the loud sound of...was that police scanners? What the hell was the insane boyfriend of his doing now? He climbed out of bed and went downstairs, his hands blocking his ears as he got closer and closer to the little nook in the living room. Screen of computers and blocky boxes of scanners completely filled the table. Lance leaned down trying to find the volume switch but these switches were completely foreign to him.

"Too loud?" Lance turned around to see Shiro standing behind him in his usual large sweater, his usual beanie not on, with a bowl of cereal in his hand. "I went to get breakfast and I didn't want to miss anything." He walked over, leaning around Lance to turn the volume down.

"I like being woken with kisses, sex or breakfast in bed, not the noise of work the follows us home everyday." Lance said, pouting as he moved away and flopped into his favourite seat near the window.

Shiro gave him that know-it-all look and walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. "better?"

"We're getting there. Why are you listening to this stuff anyway?"

"It's been dull lately and I don't know how much of these meetings I can take you dragging me to to fill up our time. I couldn't be more bored."

"They're to help you with your rehab Shiro, you know the deal."

"Yes, yes, I get the chance and privilege to date the one guy who's caught my attention since moving here and we still do what you were initially hired to do by being my sober companion and making sure I don't fall down the hole of drugs again."

Lance knew it was unprofessional, dating the guy he was a sober companion for. He'd been hired by Shiro's father to make sure his son stayed with his rehab. Shiro's mind was amazing, like something out of a book and it had impressed Lance. Shiro took one look at him and had been able to point out certain things about him most people would need an in depth conversation to find out. It also didn't help that he was really cute, like god worthy cute. Lance tried staying professional, he really, really did but the more time he spent with Shiro, helping him and the NYPD with cases and slowly – like molasses slow - getting to know him, it got worse. Lance was about to contact Shiro's father and ask he find his son a new sober partner but then Shiro told him how he felt.

"I fall in love really easily, or I guess in like would be more accurate. I like dating a person and having our relationship build from there. I'm not going to lie Lance, I do find you attractive and I do want a chance but I know it'll be hard because of our relation. I've been able to keep secrets from my father and I know you have it in you to be with a person yet still be professional."

He was glad Shiro had that trust in him, because he barely had it in himself, but Lance pushed through. He only really allowed Shiro to be affectionate and couple like inside their house and it helped him stay focused when they were out.

As Shiro sat back at the table filled with police scanners, Lance remembered an e-mail he’d gotten the night before.

“Oh, your dad e-mailed me to say he’s in town and wants to have dinner with us.”

Shiro stifled laughter, “my father? Wants to have dinner? don’t be ridiculous, my father doesn’t do dinner with those he’s hired. If he knew I was dating you it would do one of two things, you’d lose your job already or he’d care less.”

Lance knew Shiro didn’t get along with his dad, not even thinking he cared about him despite getting him to rehab and hiring Lance to be his sober companion, not to mention renting the very expensive brownstone in the heart of New York.

“Shiro, come on. Don’t you want a chance to at least talk to your dad? I’m sure he’s got a lot to say to you.”

“Since you said you can’t speak Japanese, I’ll give you translation: Takashi, why can’t you be more like your brother? You’re such a disappointment. Your mind is too flighty, think more seriously. That satisfy you?”

Lance sighed. He could tell Shiro wouldn’t budge. He could only hope he could convince Shiro to come with him by the time the day came.

* * *

 

“Last chance Shiro.” Lance said fixing his tie as he walked into the living room, where Shiro was planted trying to work on the new case. It was a plane crash that had a murder that started it. He was trying to find their new suspect but no luck so far.

“Also the last chance for you to also realise he’s not going to be there.” Shiro said, focusing on the screen

“Seriously? You’re still on this? what makes you so sure your dad isn’t going to show?” Lance asked standing over Shiro, getting annoyed with how much Shiro was trying to get him away from the dinner.

“Because he’s my father and it’s what he does? Breaks promises and boy’s hearts by never sticking to what he says? Because he doesn’t care enough to at least pretend to care?” Shiro said, like it should be obvious. Lance wasn’t going to take the bait. Shiro could be mad at his dad all he wanted, Lance was going.

“Fine, whatever you say. I’m going, I’ll text you when I get there.”

“If he’s decent enough to have your meal paid in apology, order the most expensive dessert.” Shiro called as Lance pulled his jacket on and left.

Lance was brimming to prove Shiro wrong, so when he was told that Mr. Shirogane was waiting for him at their table by the hostess, he wanted nothing more than to text Shiro, saying ‘Ha’ like a little kid. Granted Shiro could act childish when he wanted to so maybe that’s why they somehow worked well together. Sitting at the table was a tall man, with dark skin and white hair. Lance was surprised with how different he looked compared to Shiro, but he wasn’t going to judge. Shiro hadn’t told him much about his life but he never mentioned being adopted and they had their cases with such children. It didn’t matter, if Shiro’s father wanted to give him the whole story, then he would.

“Mr. Shirogane?”

“Ah, Mr. McClain. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Oh!” Mr. Shirogane had a pile of books on the table and knocked a few over as he got up to shake Lance’s hand. Lance was quick to help, slipping the receipt into the top book. “I’ve been meaning to catch up on reading and I rather physical books then electronics.”

“I understand. I feel the same way. The lab tech your son and I work with, not so much.”

“Speaking of which, is he parking the car?” Lance felt awkward all of a sudden, but Mr. Shirogane seemed to notice. “not coming is he? I didn’t think he would. My son and I don’t stay on the same page most of the time.”

“so he’s told me, but I’m so glad that we get to talk.” Lance said

“As am I. I do hope his opinion of me hasn’t darkened your picture. We’ve always been at odds, ever since he was a boy. Did you know that he once scaled the fence of our estate and walked along it pillar to pillar, even though I told him not to? Of course he fell off the fence and gained a compound fracture, bone went through the skin. But that boy was so stubborn to make sure I didn’t say I was right that he reset it himself, wrapped it and then wore long sleeve shirt for a few days. If it weren’t for the fact that he got sick with an infections a few days later, I would have never known.”

“Shiro did that?” Lance asked, astonished Shiro would go through such lengths to avoid his father.

“yes, he has a scar, probably covered by one of those tattoos of his.”

“See, this is why I’m so glad we can do this. I have so many questions about Shiro’s life.” Lance knew he should wait for Shiro to tell them himself, but he was getting impatient. The guy was also his boyfriend.

“Of course. But if you could allow me a question?” Lance nodded. “how’s the sex?”

The table was silent as Lance blinked confused at the man in front of him, wearing an expect smile. “excuse me?”

“The sex? With the exuberant fees I’m paying, you must have to cater to everyone one of his needs.”

Lance continued to stare at the man in front of him. Tadashi Shirogane was to the point and polite in his e-mails he’d gotten from him. He was never crass or crude and kept things short and sweet. This guy was not. Not only that, he knew nothing of the relationship between Lance and his son, so for a comment like that to be made, Lance got fucking duped

“You’re not Tadashi Shirogane are you?”

The man burst into pleas of laughter, answering his question. “no, I’m so sorry. Shiro called me and asked me to come in his father’s place since…”

“his father wouldn’t be here.” Shit. Shiro was right. His dad had backed out and that smartass took advantage of that.

“I know that the two of you are together and I told him that this would be a sure fire way to have him sleeping on the couch, but he insisted that you needed to know he was right. I am very sorry.” It was hard to believe he was with how hard he was still laughing.

Shiro wouldn’t have to worry about the couch, because of his odd hours, especially during a case. But one thing was for sure, Lance was pissed off. Shiro was a dead man.

* * *

 

The man in question hadn’t been killed, but he had been yelled at by Lance who let him know just how much it upset him that he felt like he could take advantage of the fact that Lance knew so little about his boyfriend because his boyfriend wouldn’t open up. It did lead to him waking up to find Shiro on the window seat in his room telling him about his fear of flying that Lance had already figured out. he decided to ignore the whole event from the night before and keep Shiro on warning. He was still expecting a huge apology. The breakfast that was waiting for him from his favourite bakery was a start.

Now they stood on the other side of the integration mirror watching Matt and his boss Coran interrogate their main suspect in their current case. Shiro knew that the man had done it, it was just a matter of poking at the right place to get him to admit it but he was lying his ass off.

“I’ve never seen a more horrible liar.” Shiro said, his hand still covering his nose and mouth as if he could still smell the modelling glue wafting off their suspect.

“I doubt that. Is the smell really that bad? Is it like when we went to his office or when he came into Coran’s office?” Lance asked

“I can’t smell it much anymore but it’s like I look at him and I’m stuck in his office again, the huffing factory. I’m surprised I haven’t felt the need to relapse.”

“well I’m proud of you and how your acting shows how much stronger you are than this.” Lance pointed out, his focus on Shiro has he removed his hand from his face and pushed some of his white fringe from his face.

In doing so, the large sleeves of Shiro’s grey sweater slipped down starting to show off the inked letters of a quote that Shiro seemed to live by, ‘Patience yields focus’. Funny, seeing hoe Shiro sometimes had little of it. What caught his eye was a scar underneath the‘s’ of focus. With a doctor brother, Lance had learned a lot about different scars and it looked like…

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked, seeing Lance stare at him.

“No, just never noticed that scar, on your wrist.” Lance pointed out, hoping Shiro couldn’t tell that Lance knew something.

“Oh. Yeah I got it when I fell off a fence during a childhood adventure. Bone went through and when I tired hiding it by setting it myself, I got an infection because I wasn’t careful.” Shiro explained looking at the scar, like he’d forgotten about it.

“Oh, cool. I just remembered, I have to do an errand. Think you’ll be ok?” Lance asked

“I’ll try to survive.” Shiro teased, grabbing onto Lance’s wrist when he was about to leave the room. He knew he was still in trouble from his stunt but he still asked, “kiss?” he was expecting a huff and a ‘no’ but he was surprised that Lance quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before leaving. Shiro stared after his boyfriend, his mind trying to work out what was going on with him but his attention was drawn back to the integration room as Coran and Matt left. Ugg, what now?

* * *

 

Lance walked into a Bookends bookstore, looking for a familiar white head of hair, spotting him move down the steps to the upper level of the store.

“Hey. Think you and I have to talk about your dear old son, _Ulaz_.”

“My, I haven’t seen someone look this annoyed at me since I helped break my friend’s unwanted engagement. How did you know where to find me?” Ulaz, the man who’d played Shiro’s dad only the night before asked.

“The receipt you dropped at the bookstore’s name, plus it said you had 20% off and members get 10% which lead me to believe you were an employ. A quick call asking if my boyfriend’s uncle whose name I didn’t remember worked here and I got my answer.”

“Allow me to drop these books off at the pickup desk and I’ll be on my break. I could do with a cup of tea.”

Lance kept an eye on Ulaz as he watched him drop the books off and then go behind the counter of the bookstores café and pull out a tea set. He watched as he steeped the tea and brought it over. The particular set looked familiar.

“A gift from Shiro. He’d helped a potter with an issue and got a set as a gift, which he gave to me and on his birthday was gifted another one the he ended up keeping.” Ulaz answered the questioning look on Lance’s face. “So, you have questions for me no doubt. Why else would you come looking for me and not start yelling at me in the middle of the store if you weren’t upset.”

“Oh I’m still upset with what you and Shiro pulled, but there’s something I need to know. You know Shiro don’t you, like really know him. The story you told about his scar is true, I saw it and he told it to me. I could tell he was telling the truth and I know Shiro. If you were some actor he hired, he’d never tell you that story, not when it had to do with his father. So how did you know?”

Ulaz stared at Lance, before asking, “Did you know that Shiro’s father didn’t even find out about his infection until after?”

Lance felt confused. “After? What do you mean after?”

“When Shiro got sick, his father was in back to back meetings when he was supposed to be accompanying his son’s out the shops in order to get out of the house, but apparently he considered the trip not hugely important. His brother, the one he doesn’t get along with had been the one to find out and get him to the hospital. He was there for two days before they allowed him to leave. His father found out 2 days after.”

Lance sat there stunned. “What happened?”

Ulaz shrugged. “As far as Shiro told me, he got a lecture about not climbing on the fence and he can’t even remember if he’d been asked about his infection.”

“R-really?” Lance asked almost disbelievingly.

“I know that you’ve seen how much distain Shiro holds for his father. In all honesty, it’s completely sound. While Shiro’s hidden many scars from that man, he’s gained just as many from him mentally.”

They sat in silence as Lance went over what he knew. He knew Shiro made it clear how much he disliked his father but he thought that was him being stubborn but after what Ulaz told him, Shiro’s dislike was well found. He couldn’t even imagine thinking about hiding an injury from his parents; they were always able to tell if one of their children was hurting even if their own lives were busy.

“How did you meet him?” Lance asked, curious and wanting to talk about something different. He wanted to prod more but he knew that something as sensitive as that had to be talked about between him and Shiro.

Ulaz’s sombre look was replaced with one of fondness. “Back when I lived in Japan, I had a job as a voice actor in a radio drama as a doctor. I had been killed off but was acting as a conscious for the main character and the producers wanted to still have me live instead of doing recordings and around then when I came back as a conscious, I received a fan letter from a boy in high school telling me he was glad my character was still around even just in spirit because I happened to be the only one who captured the real essence of the show. We kept in contact and eventually met up where I helped him with his accents.” Ulaz’s gaze started to turn sombre again. “I knew him when he was using drugs. I’d just moved down here and I know he was in town, we just hadn’t gotten the chance to meet up and then one night, he shows up on my doorstep, so drugged out of his mind he could barely speak. I took care of him but to see a mind like his that could work a while a minute be so slow, it scared me. I wanted to help him but he wouldn’t stay in a program. I knew him well enough that if I tried pushing, he’d disappear like smoke. I am glad that while he seems to be a hurtful man, his father was able to get him into rehab and eventually lead him to you. I am glad that he was able to find you in the end. I know you’ll be good for him, be it relationship wise or in your job as his sober companion. I know he very much appreciates you. I could tell by how much he spoke of you.”

* * *

 

Shiro closed the box on their newly closed case. After realising that their suspect had been cut and lost a large amount of blood he was trying to replenish with water, they’d been able to poke at a new place that got him to admit to the crime. He picked up the case box for all his thought pieces and such when Lance walked in

“There you are. We got a confession and Coran said he’d let me know when he find the partner’s body, though I’ve got a feeling it won’t take long.”

Lance walked over to him and pulled the case box from his hands, dropping it heavily on the floor before dropping his head on Shiro’s chest. The room was silent before Shiro rested his hands on Lance’s back.

“You smell like books and tea. I take you went to see Ulaz?”

Lance sniffed as the tears he’d wanted to cry since hearing about Shiro’s father started to come back up. “He, he, you were hurt and he didn’t even care to check on you or be concerned after hearing you had to go to the hospital. There were other situations like that weren’t there?” Shiro didn’t say anything but that seemed to answer Lance’s question. “I’m so mad for you and angry at myself.”

“You shouldn’t be. I might believe and have proof that my father doesn’t care about me, but it was because of him I can get better and we live in this amazing house and that I got to meet you. I may never forgive him for not caring but I will always thank him for getting the chance to be with you.”


End file.
